Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of video.
Related Art
H.264 is a video standard that can be decoded by software such as Adobe Flash®. The H.264 standard, at least the Extended Profile or better, includes several different types of video frames including Key Frames, P Frames and B Frames. Key Frames generally include a greater amount of information than P Frames and B Frames. Key Frames may include enough video information to create a complete video image. When a standard H.264 decoder receives a P Frame, the decoder will use a previous Key Frame and optionally one or more previous P frames to create a complete video image. B Frames include information for future use by the decoder. For example, the information within a B Frame may not be used until 6 or 10 frames later. The B Frame is a tool for providing advance information to the decoder. Because the B Frame must be stored before use, the H.264 decoding standard requires that eight frames be buffered at the decoder.